quinnbradleesancestorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jacob Crowninshield (1770 - 1808)
Biography '''Hon. Jacob Crowninshield''' was born on 31 Mar 1770 in Salem, Essex County, Massachusetts, North America to [http://quinnbradleesancestors.wikia.com/wiki/George_Crowninshield_(1734_-_1815) Capt. George Crowninshield (1734 - 1815)] and [[Anstiss Williams (1700 - 1773)]] and died on 15 Apr 1808 in Washington, DC, USA. He died of tuberculosis. He is buried in Harmony Grove Cemetery in Salem, Essex County, Massachusetts. USA. Occupation He was a ship captain for his father's shipping firm, George Crowninshield & Sons. He started his life at sea as a cabin boy at the age of seventeen, then to a ship's master at age twenty, a merchant trader at age twenty six and eventually to a captain. The earliest account of Jacobs life at sea are from corresponding letters on his voyage on Elias Hasket "King" Derby's (1739 - 1799) ship Light Horse from 1788 to 1789 from Sable Bay to Cape Verde Islands of the northern west coat of Africa to the Cape of Good Hope; Ichabod Nichols was master. As a cabin boy, Jacob was a very obsverant young man, learning like a sponge and would report by writing letters to his employer Derby. Crowninshield reported that they made it to Cape Verde on September 14 and "crossed the line" on October 13th. * Captain of the ship Active which was built in 1786 and weighed 82 tons * Captain of the ship Henry which was owned by Elias Hasket "King" Derby * 1801 - Member of the Massachusetts Senate * Chairman of the United States House Committee on Commerce and Manufactures * Nov 1802 - Elected as a Democratic-Republica to the 8th, 9th and 10th Congress * 4 Mar 1803 - 15 Apr 1808 - Member of the U.S. House of Representatives from Massachusetts's 2nd district Lineage First Lineage [http://quinnbradleesancestors.wikia.com/wiki/Johann_Casper_Richter_von_Kronenschelt_(1661_-_1711) Dr. Johann Casper Richter von Kronenschelt (1661 - 1711)] m. [[Elizabeth Allen (1672 - 1711)]] [http://quinnbradleesancestors.wikia.com/wiki/John_Crowninshield_(1696_-_1761) Capt. John Crowninshield (1696 - 1761)] m. [[Anstiss Williams (1700 - 1773)]] [http://quinnbradleesancestors.wikia.com/wiki/George_Crowninshield_(1734_-_1815)#Biography Capt. George Crowninshield (1734 - 1815)] m. [[Mary Derby (1737 - 1813)]] * The Hon. Jacob Crowninshield (1770 - 1808) [http://quinnbradleesancestors.wikia.com/wiki/Benjamin_Williams_Crowninshield_(1772_-_1851) Hon. Benjamin Williams Crowninshield (1772 - 1851)] m. [[Mary Boardman (1778 - 1840)]] [http://quinnbradleesancestors.wikia.com/wiki/Francis_Boardman_Crowninshield_%281809_-_1877%29 Hon. Francis Boardman Crownishield (1809 - 1877)] m. [http://quinnbradleesancestors.wikia.com/wiki/Sarah_Gool_Putnam_(1810_-_1880) Sarah Gool Putnman (1810 - 1880)] [[Alice Crowninshield (1839 - 1926)]] m. [[Josiah Bradlee III (1837 - 1902)]] [[Frederick Josiah Bradlee I (1866 - 1951)]] m. [[Elizabeth Whitwell Thomas (1868 - 1952)]] [http://quinnbradleesancestors.wikia.com/wiki/Frederick_Josiah_Bradlee%2C_Jr._(1892-1970) Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892 - 1970)] m. [http://quinnbradleesancestors.wikia.com/wiki/Josephine_de_Gersdorff_%281892-1970%29 Chevaliere Josephine de Gersdorff (1896 - 1975)] [http://quinnbradleesancestors.wikia.com/wiki/Benjamin_C._Bradlee_(1921_-_2014) Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (1921 - 2014)] m. [http://quinnbradleesancestors.wikia.com/wiki/Sally_Quinn_(1941_-_) Sally Sterling Quinn (b. 1941)] [http://quinnbradleesancestors.wikia.com/wiki/Quinn_Bradlee_(1982_-_) Chevalier Quinn Josiah Crowninshield Bradlee, KJ (b. 1982)] Second Lineage [http://quinnbradleesancestors.wikia.com/wiki/Johann_Casper_Richter_von_Kronenschelt_(1661_-_1711) Dr. Johann Casper Richter von Kronenschelt (1661 - 1711)] m. [[Elizabeth Allen (1672 - 1711)]] [http://quinnbradleesancestors.wikia.com/wiki/John_Crowninshield_(1696_-_1761) Capt. John Crowninshield (1696 - 1761)] m. [[Anstiss Williams (1700 - 1773)]] [http://quinnbradleesancestors.wikia.com/wiki/George_Crowninshield_(1734_-_1815)#Biography Capt. George Crowninshield (1734 - 1815)] m. [[Mary Derby (1737 - 1813)]] * The Hon. Jacob Crowninshield (1770 - 1808) [http://quinnbradleesancestors.wikia.com/wiki/Benjamin_Williams_Crowninshield_(1772_-_1851) Hon. Benjamin Williams Crowninshield (1772 - 1851)] m. [[Mary Boardman (1778 - 1840)]] [http://quinnbradleesancestors.wikia.com/wiki/Edward_Augustus_Crowninshield_(1817_-_1859)#Biography Maj. Edward Augustus Crowninsnhield (1817 - 1859)] m. [http://quinnbradleesancestors.wikia.com/wiki/Caroline_Maria_Welch_(1820_-_1897) Caroline Marie Welch (1820 - 1897)] [[Frederic Crowninshield (1845 - 1918)]] m. [[Helen Suzette Fairbanks (1841 - 1921)]] [[Helen Suzette Crowninshield (1868 - 1941)]] m. [[Carl August de Gersdorff (1865 - 1944)]] [http://quinnbradleesancestors.wikia.com/wiki/Frederick_Josiah_Bradlee%2C_Jr._(1892-1970) Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892 - 1970)] m. [http://quinnbradleesancestors.wikia.com/wiki/Josephine_de_Gersdorff_%281892-1970%29 Chevaliere Josephine de Gersdorff (1896 - 1975)] [http://quinnbradleesancestors.wikia.com/wiki/Benjamin_C._Bradlee_(1921_-_2014) Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (1921 - 2014)] m. [http://quinnbradleesancestors.wikia.com/wiki/Sally_Quinn_(1941_-_) Sally Sterling Quinn (b. 1941)] [http://quinnbradleesancestors.wikia.com/wiki/Quinn_Bradlee_(1982_-_) Chevalier Quinn Josiah Crowninshield Bradlee, KJ (b. 1982)] References Books Internet =